


Bounce™: Part 2

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, b a l l s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: Ainley!Master finds some Bullshit™ in reader’s pockets, and chaos ensues.A/N: Leela asked if she should get more bouncy balls and I said if she did I’d write her a fic. She now has 34 bouncy balls and I have a fic to write. This one may be a bit short.
Relationships: The Master (Ainley)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bounce™: Part 2

“Hey, can you grab my phone from my jacket?” Y/N asked, currently laying upside down on a couch in the library of The Master’s TARDIS. He was currently pacing around the floor as he contemplated different versions of a plan that he’d recently came up with, so when her request hit her ears, it took him a minute to register.

“Of course, my dear.” He responded, though Y/N could hear the very slight hint of annoyance in his tone. She watched him as he walked over to her jacket, finding one of the pockets and sticking his hand inside.

“Not that one.” She piped up, his head turning so he could shoot her a half-hearted glare. He moved his hand to the other pocket, slipping his hand inside to find the phone. His partially annoyed expression quickly turned to one of confusion as he felt how full the pocket was.

“What on Earth are you keeping in here?” He questioned, wriggling his fingers around until they grasped the rectangular device. Not thinking, he snatched his hand out quickly, sending the contents of her pocket flying. Apparently, the objects that he had felt were two spoons, three thin tubes of bubbles, and about thirty-four bouncy balls. Y/N heard a quiet ‘oh shit’ come from the black-clad man as he frantically tried to grab the quickly-escaping balls, his companion nearly dying from laughter as she watched from her spot on the couch.

He tossed her phone at her, which she caught gracefully, before turning his attention back to the bouncy balls. He had caught about twelve of them, the others beginning to slow down to a stop. He grabbed another twenty-one of them, the final one seeming to have disappeared.

He walked around looking for it, Y/N just observing. He finally sighed in exasperation, turning to face his companion. He stepped back as he spoke.

“You’ll simply have to deal with thirty-three of them. The other has apparently-” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence, for he did, in fact, locate the final ball. It was right where he’d just stepped. His foot slipped out from under him, causing him to fall onto his back. He groaned in pain as his companion jumped up, running to his side.

“Are you alright?” She asked, leaning over him. He opened his eyes, realizing their faces were only a few inches apart.

“I’m fine.” He replied, but neither of them moved. She bit her lip, debating whether she should get up or not, but when she felt his gloved hand on her waist, she stopped.

“Thank you for, um… getting my things.” She eventually stuttered out, The Master nodding. She smiled sheepily, the cute expression on her face being the motivation he needed to close the gap between them, leaning up just enough to press his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise before fluttering shut, her body relaxing. He used his other arm to prop himself up to a sitting position, Y/N adjusting accordingly. He moved her so that she was straddling his lap as they kissed, her hands placing themselves on his shoulders for balance.

They eventually pulled apart, a confident smirk on The Master’s face as he regarded the dreamy smile on his companion’s. She blinked slowly before her eyes locked onto The Master’s. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, slapping him on the velvet-covered arm. He responded by letting himself fall backwards, wrapping his arms around his human and pulling her down with him. She started giggling, The Master letting out a soft laugh as well. Her giggles soon subsided as she rested her head on The Master’s chest, his double heartbeat lulling her into a calm state. He moved a hand into her hair, playing with it as she relaxed. He heard a soft hum come from the young woman, a smile forming on his face. His plans could wait; Right now, his main job was to be a pillow for the bouncy ball-obsessed girl on his chest.


End file.
